


A Foolish Naive Dream

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Izuru talks to a shadow of the past and finds himself more alone than before.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	A Foolish Naive Dream

She had come to him, which was unusual in and of itself but her especially? 

Why?

"Hey, hey," she greeted him, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was working on. "You haven't been to any meals."

"I have what I need here." He gestured to the trash can, which contained a few empty protein shakes.

"Why do you want to be up here all alone?" She started to walk around, looking at the computers and sleeper pods.

"Because I find other people confusing and uninteresting," he replied, not looking up from his work. He had to make the island self sufficient, had to make sure they could continue to live here.

"Are you scared of them?"

"No."

It wasn't a total lie. He didn't fear people or their intentions, he could predict them all. They were just predictable and yet he found himself unpleasantly surprised everytime they looked at him as though he were an alien.

"You shouldn't hide away up here forever," she said. "I wanted you to live, to make friends."

"A foolish naive dream."

"You think so?" She smiled sadly. "I just meant it, that's all. I didn't want you to be lonely. You looked so lonely the last time I saw you."

The memory came unbidden, painful and shameful. He winced and shook his head.

"Izuru." She guided his face with her hands, made him look at her. "You deserve to be known."

His tears ran down over his cheeks and into the hands she had cupped around his cheeks.

"I wish you could have known me," he whispered.

Chiaki Nanami smiled, and wiped Izuru Kamukura's tears away with her thumbs.

"I know you, Izuru," she said. "I know you."

He lowered his head, wishing her hands were truly stroking his hair. Wishing her lips were really brushing against his forehead.

"A foolish naive dream," he whispered, a sob breaking through to the surface as she faded from view. Just another fantasy, a reason he gave himself to live.

If he died unfulfilled, then she died in vain.

Izuru went back to his work, alone in a dark room thinking of the past.


End file.
